guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jora
Just because nobody's said it yet, I want to let it be known that I predict her profession to be Warrior. Just a guess. (have you seen that gigantic sword she's got?!) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I expect her to be the Warrior too, and have ever since she was announced as a hero. The screenshot of her wielding a shield and what appears to be an axe against an enemy Charr is better proof than the promotional art with a sword that probably won't even exist in the final game, btw. ;) Capcom 12:55, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just the fact that she ''has a sword is what I'm basing my reasoning off of... she obviously knows how to use a sword, and a sword is a Warrior's weapon. Also, as far as we know at the moment, most Norns are Warriors (or possibly Rangers)... we've all seen Charr before as well, they're often Warriors, but they have a few other professions they use as well. And I'm thinking that Asurians are going to be Mesmers or Elementalists, primarily. They pride themselves on their intelligence, and that right there sounds like a Mesmer to me. But I'm getting off-topic. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Huh? Charr are mostly Warriors? Charr are all the professions, there's hardly any dominating profession amongst the ones in the game so far. They're most definitely known for both strength and magic (the Searing?) and hardly any of the Warriors are important in any way. The Monks and Elementalists are the most important with them. Not sure where you got the idea Charr are mainly Warriors. And we have no idea on Norns except personal speculation based on opinion of appearance. I also doubt Jora will have a sword in the game if she's been shown with an axe in-game, which is what I expect her to use anyway (since Koss and Goren use a sword and hammer, respectively). Capcom 09:49, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The Charr I remember best were always the Warriors... it might just be personal experience (as a Ranger in Prophecies, the Warriors were always the hardest foes for me). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:09, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::There is a charr elementalist NPC in the Realm of Torment sry dont remember name. :::::Uh... Just because she is shown with a certain type of weapon in promotionals doesn't really mean anything... anyone else remember the Mesmer promotionals of Prophecies? Where she held a Rapier? ::::::She's an IW mesmer, DUH! 09:40, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's not just the fact that she's got a sword; the entire philosophy of the Norns just screams "Warrior" to me. No doubt, they've got the other professions covered too, but it just seems to me that they're mostly Warriors... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:12, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::The Official Wiki shows her as a warrior... I know we can't actually post that, but, just for our sakes. ^_^ --Ruricu (Talk • ) 03:38, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::The Official Wiki's is also just information added by random people, like this one. No one knows she's a Warrior, but people keep adding it in regardless. Capcom 03:42, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Also, there's pretty much nothing posted on GWW that we can't post here as well... none of their information is copyrighted in such a way as to prevent others from using it as well. But like CapCom mentioned, they're a wiki just like us. Meaning just because it's posted up there, doesn't mean it's official information. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:51, 24 July 2007 (CDT) The main heading on the page specifically says not to add information that isn't 100% confirmed by Anet, and Jora has never been confirmed to be a Warrior. There are a few signs that point towards it, but it still isn't confirmed. Also, they have said that there will be ten Heroes, one for each profession, and out of all of them shown, she is the ONLY one that looks like she could be a Paragon. I'm not going to say she definitely will be one or the other, but the page should not list her as being the Warrior Hero for Eye of the North. ::Well, seeing how she is Warrior Hero in Preview Event... i doubt Anet will change her ''that much in 4 or 5 days... Urock 01:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Special skills ::::Anyone consider that the Non-human heros would have monster skill-like qualities? in order to accomidate the Norn "shapeshifting" thing, it would seem... I don't know... prudent -Kumdori 01:40, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't think she'll have any skills that won't be available to players, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Norn PvE skills were available to both players and Jora. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::A PvE shapeshifting skills would be nifty... perhaps a skill trainer from each of the different races in GW:EN would give you PvE skills that are based off of the different races. It would make sense if you were taught shapeshifting by the Norns, and... smart stuff... by the Asura... of course, the problem there being that normally, PvE-only skills don't work on Heros... (e.g., the Sunspear skills, Kurzick/Luxon skills, etc...) But maybe we'll see a change to that in GW:EN. ::::::Otherwise, it would still make sense if not all Norns could shapeshift. Jora could always be one who either can't, or doesn't like to shapeshift. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, heroes can't use the PvE-only skills as of now because they can't be unlocked. And as for non-human heroes having special skills... Zhed Shadowhoof and Razah don't have any. :( Capcom 09:50, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm not talking about a PvE skill. I'm talking about a MONSTER skill, like something they can use and you can't. -Kumdori 19:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::What CapCom was saying was that we already have a Centaur and a spiritual incarnation from the Mists, not to mention a Tengu, if you count henchies. And so far, no monster skills. Something could always change, but I think they're going to stick with what they've been doing so far. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:06, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::She will probably only shapeshift in cinematics. --DEATHWING 16:15, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Some people have managed to pull some skill names from the GW.DAT file, and there seems to be transformation skills and whatnot... most likely some of the PvE-only skills, but hopefully we'll get to use these on Heros as well. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I see no reason why a bear shapeshift wouldn't be PvP legal, it'd be just like a Dervish Form. The only problem is it would most likely be racial rather than class-specific, which would pose a few problems. However, this would only be applicable for a player (though technically you could bring a hero into PvP) for Guild Wars 2, where certain races might have special abilities that would all be balanced and part of a build (humans would need something special though, and there'd need to be an attribute system for these racial abilities. The first thing that comes to mind is allegiance rank to the race, but that would be PvE based.). DancingZombies 22:00, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :If I'm correct there's a Norn shapshifted in a bear in the Gw:En trailer MageMontu 06:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wouldn't the alleigance be account-based? Ghost1 15:08, 5 August 2007 (CDT) HAWT I love her. Screw you every other hero I have, Jora > you because she's a Norn. I am intentionally not vanquishing Old Ascalon as of yet just so when I get her, I can make a (crappy) IWAY team with myself, Koss and Goren and Her. We're gonna roxor some boxor --Blue.rellik 19:25, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Make sure one of your guys brings a (locked) Revive Animal... you'll need to move your pets around the map for vanquishing. Not sure if regulr IWAY teams already use this, but most PvP areas are only about radar-sized maps anyway. :I'm waiting to see what the Ranger hero is... I want my full team of Rangers going strong out there. Maybe a B/P team... Or something a little more well-balanced (Burning Spiker, Interrupter, +two more). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:39, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Pyre Fierceshot as Ranger hero-- MageMontu 15:00, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Awesome. His uglyness will balance out Jin and Margrid nicely. ;P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::and a male ranger hero will make my ranger's team perfectly balanced. 2 male rangers, 2 female rangers. Just gotta hope that Margrid and Jin aren't fans of beastiality.--Darksyde Never Again 23:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::: *kicks koss and goren out of the hero list* welcome to the team jora! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:02, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Jora and Pyre are obviously going to pwn their NF counterparts. I need to see more about Vekk, Souske and Zhed are still pretty good though I think Vekk can succeed them in coolness. I also think Ogden can pass Tahk and Dunk since the latter are bricks with monk wands. Norgu has set the bar VERY high for mesmer awesomeness, doubt EotN can top him. I'll wait before I speak more on necros, dervishs, gons, sins and rits (though I doubt Razah and Jurah can be topped) --Blue.rellik 02:03, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I personally prefer Tahlkora over Baldy or Shorty, but that's just me personally. And Jin has armor that matches mine, so she's still my favorite Ranger. Sousuke's awesome, but Vekk's looking to be some stiff competition... Jora wins against Koss and Goren, but then again, it's not like that bar was set very high anyways. Razah's unbeatable, but a female Ritualist would be nice. Same with a male 'Sin. :::::You know what I want to see? Heros that act differently based on the rest of your team. Give me another self-involved Mesmer, and make him get into long-winded arguements whenever Norgu's around. The thought of two Mesmers destroying everything in their path while arguing about the best place to eat is just too good an image to pass up... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Anyone besides Gwen being the Mesmer hero = failure. FAILURE. Capcom 02:31, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Didn't you hear? After the Searing, Gwen survived by disguising herself as a fat little girl. But by the time Eye of the North came around, she was already addicted to food, and once she meets Norgu (at a buffet table), they instantly become bitter rivals. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:50, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But Koss is awesome! He can't compete with Jora, but he's still awesome. I want his hair for my ranger. -- Gordon Ecker 02:54, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Only thing Koss has going for him is his hair and his involvement in 'Drakes on the plain' --Blue.rellik 20:29, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Gwen ''IS the Mesmer. Confirmed if you didn't know. And my Warrior is just below max height, and his face as about at the level of Jora's cleavage... Make your own deductions. Urock 23:56, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Jora Fan Club Love the hot viking chick? Become a member today! Just something I whipped up for my own userpage...feel free to come up with a better one. :D--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 18:24, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Not that Koss doesn't rule (although a Warrior usually isn't worth eating up a hero slot...), but I too am very glad we're finally getting a female Warrior hero. Now we need a female Paragon hero as well . Does anyone think it's unusual that there still won't be a female elementalist? Given how much ANet loves scantily-clad spellcasters, that would seem to be a no-brainer... :P Arshay Duskbrow 17:11, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Who says Vekk isn't female? We don't even know if Asura have two sexes though. Capcom 17:24, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::Cynn got an exclusivity clause in her contract; no one else gets to be a skank ele 'til she retires. --Nunix 17:25, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Are you suggesting that hypothetical female Vekk is a skank? -- Gordon Ecker 19:17, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::What about Herta? She kicks about as much ass as Cynn does --Gimmethegepgun 19:18, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Way more, if you ask me. Sandstorm and Ward Against Melee? She's one of the henches I always take in NF. Arshay Duskbrow 21:21, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Cynn sucks. Herta is way better. If I wanted a fire ele with me I would take a SF, not the firestorm scattering skank. --Blue.rellik 05:30, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But Firestorm is arguably one of the best skills you can bring in PvE. My Warrior always brings Cynn along... I make sure to use Hamstring as well, it makes for a pretty powerful combo once Cynn starts the rain. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:44, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Fail for no Meteor Shower. Or Chain Lightning. Or Ice Spikes. Or a bow. Or three energy regeneration as a Warrior. --Kale Ironfist 07:48, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I miss Kai Ying in Nightfall. He was such a better Earth Elementalist...Herta has horrible caster AI for Sandstorm, and Stone Daggers never killed anything. Stoning does moderate damage, but unless you've got someone inflicting Weakness it's still bleh. And even then, some foes can't be Knocked down anyways. Ward Against Melee is pretty nice and can be kept up all the time, but once again the AI is stupid and doesn't stay inside the Ward - they kite from constant melee pressure and hence, leave the Ward. All of this means that Herta has much greater ''potential than Cynn, but personally I think she's largely useless because it is such a gamble. She also seems to be targeted by the enemy AI often and dies easily...no Stoneflesh Aura, sigh. Cynn on the other hand, I find to be a reliable source of "firepower", except in those rare cases where you're up against fast Hex removal, Stoneshard Crag or similar monsters, or constant Interrupts. But anywhere else, I'd always take Cynn over Herta. Mind Burn may be a sucky Elite, but on the plus side it can't miss, and neither can Incendiary Bonds. Fire Storm deals full damage unconditionally and Cynn seems to have better targeting AI for it. And, Fireball > Stoning in every way imo...AoE, costs less, many Plant-type enemies weak to Fire damage, one conditional KD every 5 seconds at best...meh. Oh, and did I mention that Herta is depressing to have along. :( (T/ ) 15:51, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::The thing I hate in Nightfall is the fact that, after Istan, half your henchmen are the boring "Ascalon heroes" and the rest never change. Prophecies got more as time went along and it was only after you ascended you were with Devona et al; and Factions went -crazy- with the number and variety of henchmen you got, and that was really welcome. I suppose it was a heroes-henchmen tradeoff in Nightfall, but I'm still hoping GWEN doesn't force me to take Menhlo as my healer AGAIN. --Nunix 21:50, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::But Menhlo is a good healer... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.1.196.218 ( ) }. :::::::::::I actually think Devona, Eve, Cynn, and Mhenlo are all good. They might have simple skills, but they're still effective. Aidan is fairly blah though. << Capcom 16:42, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh yeah, and personally I think Jora's fugly. Go ahead, stone me to death >.> (T/ ) 15:51, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::"I'm using Stoning on Entropy!" <- because it is ArenaNets way to have hawt womynz on the front of the box. --Kale Ironfist 23:45, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::: 0.o What?! =0 Jora wll pawnn j00! She's 9' tall and carries a metal weapon =). Course, if you don't like it, we could put you on the box. You or Jora, works either way. Haha. Anime ftw! The Paintballer (T/ ) Being practical, the more species you got in your party, the better you deal with Disease. Ereanor 13:17, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Exactly! In your face rotting flesh! --Blue.rellik 20:30, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Here's my version Hope you like it (Entropy will probably come up with a counter-userbox). Ereanor 00:47, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Ah...me likes...better picture of her but I like the white background better.--[[User:Thor79|'''Thor79]]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:10, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :: Anyone want to join Jora Is HOT? ;) lol -- Alperu i 11:00, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Sighs, yet another Femal Armor set by Anet that doesn't look like armor; I can't really imagine what female armor will be like in GW 2... Because you can't go any further then what GW already has. ::::As long as nobody's naked, then they've still got room for more ideas. ::::Also, has anyone else noticed how tall Jora is? From the looks of it, the Norn are slightly larger then normal people. She looks like an Amazon... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I thought it was fairly common knowledge that the Norns are half-giants. Of course they're quite a bit bigger than humans. They're roughly around the same size as the Charr in height. ::::::Common knowledge is overrated. I haven't heard much about the Norns before this as it is... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::For shame Jio! For shame! --Blue.rellik 22:32, 4 August 2007 (CDT) You guys think the man-womans hot? O.o --DEATHWING 07:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :http://photos-c.ak.facebook.com/photos-ak-sf2p/v108/29/56/516887141/n516887141_208358_826.jpg <- This not hot enough for you? --Kale Ironfist 10:54, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::The pictures of her in game looks like a man. --DEATHWING 11:10, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::You might wanna question yourself if you think Jora looks like a man. lol Capcom 14:40, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::http://www.gametrailers.com/player/23070.html?type=flv at around 2:20-3 into the movie, she looks very manly. If you don't think she does than maybe you might want to question yourself. --DEATHWING 14:54, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Considering you're the only person I've ever heard call her manly, no. Why is she manly? Cause she's tall and muscular? People aren't even going off of her in-game model (which doesn't look that manly IN ACTUAL LIGHTING), why are you? That's like saying Eve is ugly because her in-game model sucks. Capcom 15:15, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, tall muscular women fall into the category of manly for me. But her ingame model is HER, the pictures are pictures. So saying that the ingame model doesn't count is pointless. And it has just dawned on me how REALLY pathetic it is arguing over this, so I'll say you win and take my leave. --DEATHWING 15:20, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::You think Eve is ugly? You have high standards, my friend o_O (T/ ) 15:27, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Er, Entropy, was that directed at me? My whole point was that Eve is beautiful, but her in-game model doesn't do her justice at all. Capcom 15:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) (Resetting Indent) I guess they finally ran out of ideas and made the first cross dressing Hero.--Gigathrash 16:01, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Crossing dressing is also hawt --Blue.rellik 18:52, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::So toothpick, supermodel female characters are perfectly alright, but the moment they make a tall, muscular, solid-looking warrior ''woman, she gets called "manly" and "crossdresser". Yes her outfit is laughably inappropriate to her profession (to say nothing of her native climate), but I can't help but point out, all the male Norn models we've seen so far have also been barechested. But nobody thinks twice about that, right? It's a sad, doubly ironic statement on the image issues women still face: If she wears revealing clothes she's a tramp/slut/whore, but if she's not feminine enough for the (ridiculous) expectations of modern society, she's a failure as a woman. Personally, I both hope and believe that Jora will be a strong, confident and kickass female character in terms of her personality and role in the story. Maybe then some people will be ashamed for judging her so superficially. I won't be holding my breath though. End Mega-rant. Arshay Duskbrow 19:53, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Who says she is a failure of a woman if she is tall and muscular? I'm not being sexist. Women can look however they want. Never once did I say she was a tramp, never once did I say she was a failure. I don't give a rats ass how a woman looks. Do I care what she wears? Not really. You can't say that she doesn't show traits that are typical of a man. You can go ahead and use the sexist card all you want sweety, but that is the truth. Men are taller than women, men are more muscular than women. Thats not sexist, that is genetic. If she is tall and muscular, guess what? She shows manly traits. Just like if a guy has tits, guess what? He shows womanly traits. That is not an ironic statement on the issues women face, it is fact. Are there some women who are taller than men? Hell yes. Are there some women who are more muscular than men? Yeah. Is that normal? Yes. Is there anything wrong with them as a human? No. Does it mean they may show some manly traits? Yes. I'm very sorry if that offends you, but take it out on "God" or our first ancestors, don't take it out on other people. --DEATHWING 20:05, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::"sweety" <--- You lost all credibility right there. Arshay Duskbrow 20:09, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Ok...really got me there. --DEATHWING 20:14, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::She's tall, but she hasn't looked muscular since the early concept art. For the record, she is wearing more clothing than Livia or any of the male Norn we've seen so far. -- Gordon Ecker 20:54, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Actually, Norns are supposed to be taller than normal humans. So there's nothing unusual about her size. --Macros 22:16, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well she's still something like 8 feet tall, which is huge by human standards. -- Gordon Ecker 23:04, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::BTW, I was makeing a joke ;P--Gigathrash 23:42, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Now I get it. It might seem like her light armor can't defend her from attacks, but it allows her to move very quickly, dodging some blows, and sensually moving her appendages at the same time. This way she also leaves all of her male enemies in a drooling state. It's the same defense mechanism that female ritualists use while casting binding rituals, ever wondered why they never get interrupted? PvEreanor 22:35, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::And that's why most female rangers go 15k Druids and most eles go 15k Sunspear. Honestly ever since I did NF with my ele, I don't remember once being interrupted --Blue.rellik 05:06, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Yep, bulletproof nudity FTW! -- Gordon Ecker 19:48, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::: Dont argue, I think ele heroe will be an Asura, female or not I dont care--201.234.184.30 00:24, 14 August 2007 (CDT) (Reset) Um... we already have all the heroes, and the Ele is an Asura (Vekk), but he's male. Capcom 22:53, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Jora does not look like a man, dumbasses. Compare her to any other male Norn and you'll see there is an obvious, more aesthetic difference to her. You can't compare her, a frickin' NORN, to a HUMAN man. You have to compare her to a NORN man, otherwise you're faced with a problem of intrinsic differences. Besides, I don't see HER growing a beard. Do you? Jora promises to be a very unstereotypical femme character, armor aside. 69.243.198.230 17:00, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Crappy in-game image. I'm reverting. That picture is atrocious, and no, in-game images aren't intrinsically better. The picture we have is clear and detailed and shows Jora clearly. Arshay Duskbrow 22:21, 27 July 2007 (CDT) : Agreed, the hell you thinking Lugiatm? Your picture was far to pixellated --Blue.rellik 00:19, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::WTF Lugiatm did it again. PvEreanor 12:48, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::This pic is horrible...--Lann 16:01, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Army of Darkness Referance The quote, "Good. Bad. I'm the girl with a big weapon." Seems very similar to Ash's quote of "Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the gun." So maybe put that into the Triva section? -Kalle Damos :Don't forget Infantryman Hareh and Raising an Army. (T/ ) 23:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Jora be HUGE. She is freaking LARGE. Like a free value meal. :Playing a female monk at the minimum height, you're up to her knee. That'd make for some pretty hot girl-on-gi-- er... Y'know what, I'm just gonna stop there...~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 05:29, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::She reminds me of that scene in Dude Where's My Car: "I want to go on that ride Dad!" "Me too son!" :::To the response on the female monk...MMORPG - Many Men Online Role Playing Girls --Lann 16:54, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ??? any idea of how old Jora is??? and the average lifespam of the norn???? Pelu 00:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Nope. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:35, 10 September 2007 (CDT) is Sexy Confirmed! [[User:Miss_Velvetine|Miss Velvetine]] 04:03, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Attacking "bug" Jora may attack without a weapon, and has much longer attack range than any other attack/skill in the game (Usable by players anyway.) Zulu Inuoe 15:12, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Drago's Flatbow Equip it to her. Then get a screenshot. Then share =D--Darksyde Never Again 18:02, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Uh, maybe I am missing the point, but why? (T/ ) 18:03, 12 September 2007 (CDT)